Rainbow of Darkness: The Shadows of Johto
by BugJesi
Summary: Join Austin Lexibug, a young but mature Pokemon trainer, on a quest through the Johto region as he and his Pokemon friends seek out the enigmatic Shadow Ho-Oh and crush all who stand in their way. [Cancelled, see last chapter for why]
1. Prologue: The End ofAll Beginings

Prologue- The end of all beginnings

 **A/N: Hi everyone this is your neighborhood insect lord ^_^. I've never published a story before but my friend TROPscales finally gave me the motivation to put my oc and his team on their first adventure, so to honor him I gave said oc a matching first name. Love u bro! 3**

 **Disclaimer:** Gamefreak owns Pokemon, not me. Trust me if I did own Pokemon Lillie would be the female main char's canon love interest.

 **VALENTINE'S DAY 2018 UPDATE: I had a recent issue with a reader stealing my ocs so I need to make this clear: Austin Lexibug, George Samson the Shadow Gardevoir, Luna the Umbreon, Tyranus the Hydreigon, Sasuke the Greninja, and Cobalt the Bisharp are MY OCS DO NOT STEAL. I will only allow use of them with my permission. Additionally, I did not steal Drakaiser the Charizard from Hyperdragoonhx because the Drakaiser in my story mega evolves into an original form rather than Mega Charizard X. Don't be a jerk.**

* * *

Everybody's life is it's own kind of journey, though only you can make the best of it. Austin Lexibug was born thinking he needed to make his journey one worth telling stories about, and that's what drives everything he has ever done or will do.

Every journey has a first step, and Austin's first step was when he was just 11 months old. He was tired of crawling around and needed to stand up so he could choke out his bitch mother for not letting him watch My Little Ponyta, his favorite show. Unfortunately he didn't kill her then... yet.

When Austin turned 10 he got a shiny eevee as a starter, he found it by accident being beaten by some greedy businessman in black city. He killed the evil man so there would be one less trump voter in the world and decided to make the Eevee his starter. When his parents told him "no" when he asked to keep it he finally snapped and beat them up. His new Eevee joined him in it and used her claws to kill them. She looked so pretty in the moonlight while covered in his parents blood that he named her Luna (it was also a reference to his wife from mlp.)

Luna evolved on the night she took his virginity one year later. She did it right as they climaxed together, the moment their bond was at its closest. Afterwards even though Austin found her more beautiful as an Umbreon, the two felt too much like a brother and sister to make that night anymore than a one night stand. She found love with his second Pokemon he found: a shiny Deino named Tyranus (because he was an awesome sith lord, better than Maul).

It was after a week that Tyranus finally fully evolved into a Hydreigon. Austin felt so proud of this that he decided to set off on his unova gym challenge and become the champion. He managed to build a fearsome team of shiny dark types with his Bisharp Cobalt and his Tyranitar Molly. After two weeks and with only 4 Pokemon, he got all 10 gym badges (because he felt like challenging Roxanne and Marlon too even though he didn't need to) and beat the elite 4 and champion with only Luna.

It was shortly after he began his reign as acting champion that team Plasma rose to prominence. Remembering how Luna was treated when he first met her, he knew they were right and secretly pledged support to them. His team refused to leave him, but he had decided to learn to fight so he didn't force them to. By the time his twelfth birthday rolled around, he was a master of 6 different martial arts and sword fighting. For his birthday, Ghetsis had his signature katana forged from cobalt's shed metal and his parents' bones, becoming the sharpest blade in the world and also having residual shadow energy from a dark type powering it.

The sword was only the second best thing he had gotten on his twelfth birthday though, the first was N offering his body to the young boy. It was that night that Austin discovered he liked men too, and fell in love. N even told him his secret "my full name is Natural Harmonia Gropius, my father doesn't want it to be known by everyone however." N also showed him how to talk to his own Pokemon. Their bond with him grew stronger because of it.

Austin pledged loyalty to N forever that night. He killed countless trainers, even adopting a shiny Greninja named Sasuke from an evil Kalosian trainer he murdered. Even though he was far stronger than his king by the time N challenged him to a battle, legendary dragon or not, Austin threw the match so team plasma could finally rule over everything.

Unfortunately, an evil girl in short shorts so men could objectify her and maga hat to show how evil she was beat N with the other dragon. Her ideals of trump nuking the world won out over the true world of N actually making Unova great again. She killed him and fled to Sinnoh to escape punishment. Ghetsis who was so distraught over his son dying, went crazy and made team plasma change their goals.

"My team plasma grunts! Henceforth we are no longer Pokemon peta! Let's go freeze unova!" He said one day two years later before all his grunts. Unwilling to stand to see the man he viewed as a father diminish further, he approached Ghetsis with Sasuke's shadow sneak and stabbed him from behind "Wubba Lubba Dub Dub," Austin said as he gently closed Ghetsis's eye, having fully given in to the darkness and nihilism after all the tragedy he encountered in life. His eyes changed from a generic brown to blood red after this final tragedy broke him.

He was declared the new leader of team plasma, but he instead broke them up and left, only wanting revenge.

Austin spent the next year hunting down White, the evil girl who ended the happiest period in his life. Along the way, he took on the gym challenges for Kanto, Hoenn, Kalos, and finally Sinnoh. He defeated every champion, but refused to become one himself. In Sinnoh, he accidentally discovered Sendoff Spring and traversed Turnback Cave to enter the Distortion World. There he met Giratina. Seeing that the two had a common soul, the damned dragon taught him four attacks to help him in combat. Night Slash with the dark energy of his blade, Shadow Sneak so he didn't have to rely on Sasuke, Shadow Force to visit Giratina at any time, and Aura Sphere. However, this fourth move was tainted by the darkness in Austin's heart and draconic rage in his soul, so it had the typing and effect of a simultaneous Dark and Dragon pulse in one sphere.

Grateful to his master and third father figure, Austin agreed to Giratina's single request: "In the region of Johto, the legendary Ho-oh has become corrupted by shadow energy that infected Lugia in this dumb region called Orre and plunged the land into ruin. Only a being of darkness such as you may free him from this."

Austin agreed, and set off for Johto. However, he ended up Shadow Forcing right to the location White, the criminal who killed N, was hiding. He killed her to avenge his ex "bet your last name was Supremacist, you aren't so supreme now."

With nothing left to drive his journey, Austin set off on the only one that would truly challenge him, make his life a journey worth telling. This is the end of his beginning, but it is far from the beginning of the end.

* * *

 **I respond to all reviews in my next chapter to be released. So please leave a review for me to respond to.**


	2. Chapter 1: Drakaiser

Chapter 1: Drakaiser

* * *

On the morning of February 14th, it was cold. This was a given, because the only weather in the Sinjoh ruins year round was snow. Austin did have one welcome thing to wake him up though.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday-y Masteeerrr... Happy Birthday to you!" Sang Luna and Tyranus as he came to. That's right: he was 16 years old today. He scratched Luna behind the ears and gave Tyranus a pat on his main head before standing up to further expose his naked body to the cold. He slept that way in order to strengthen his body, at this point extreme temperatures only felt annoying to the teenager.

As he went over to his bag to put on some clothes, he noticed an important piece of his outfit missing. "Sasuke!" He shouted, the Greninja appeared out of his master's shadow wearing his prized Fedora, he bought it partway through his Unova journey and never went without it. As he put it over his black hair, he put on the rest of his outfit, a black trenchcoat over a grey T-shirt with Team Plasma's symbol on it, his ripped up jeans, and his best pair of black boots that kept him from getting blisters on his feet.

Once he was ready to go, he asked his team "where are Molly and Cobalt? If you guys are out of your pokeballs I doubt they wouldn't be too."

"They went off to get you a birthday present master!" Luna said excitedly.

"Oh?" He was curious what his two Pokemon would bring him. His curiosity was soon answered when Molly dragged back a shiny Charizard with Cobalt holding his blade to the dragon's neck.

"His name is Drakaiser master, I knocked him out with one stone edge but he'll become strong if he travels with us.

"This is awesome!" He said excitedly as he pulled out a dusk ball and caught Drakaiser. He then gave Molly and Cobalt a hug, enjoying the feeling of Cobalt's blade in his arm.

Ignoring the blood, he released his sixth teammate. The black Charizard respectfully bowed to his new master "Happy Birthday master, I hope to become strong with your training."

"Oh you will..." Austin said with a mischievous smirk. He pulled out a small black stone with a blood red z running across it's double helix, as he handed it to his new Charizard, he remembered how he got it...

"Built into this sword is a special key stone that allows both mega evolution and zmoves to be done by the same Pokemon." Ghetsis said to the boy on his 12th birthday. Use it well.

"I will thank you... sir!" Austin told him.

2 hours later they were at the border to Johto. Austin looked up and noticed the sky was getting darker the further towards the center of the region. He soon found himself stopped by a guard. "Halt. What brings you to Johto?"

"Oh uh..." Austin pulled out his badge case and revealed every gym badge from every region except Johto. "I've come to challenge the Johto gym leaders."

"Hmm... very well I will let you pass if you defeat me in a battle."

The two took position. Austin tipped his Fedora as he sent out Luna.

"I'm ready master!" She sticks she was released.

The guard smirked and sent out his own Pokemon, an Alakazam. Upon seeing the umbreon, the psychic type took on a similar expression to the guard. It dropped it's spoon and took on a boxing stance.

"N-NANI!?" Our hero shouted as the Alakazam rushed over to her with a fist on fire and launched her into the air. It then charged up it's fist to unleash a Dynamic Punch that slammed her into a tree.

"Hurry Luna use Moonlight!" Austin shouted but his Pokemon could not react before an ice punch froze her solid. Luna was finally knocked out by a thunderpunch shattering the ice.

"Heh, too easy. Nobody sees my Physical Alakazam coming! It's the perfect umbreon counter!" The guard shouted.

"Kuso..." Austin cursed in rage. How dare he hurt his precious Luna! Austin would not stand for this offense and resolved to kill the smug guard who thought he could knock out his opponents Pokemon and get away with it!

Austin tipped his Fedora to send out Drakaiser. The Charizard immediately understood and Mega Evolved as his trainer drew his Katana. The mega evolution looked like a charizard x but with black flames and the rest of the blue being blood red. Austin used Shadow Force while Drakaiser used a move that looked like fire blast but with black flames: knocking out the Alakazam. "Black Flare!" shouted the dragon.

Austin reappeared behind the guard and began repeadly using night slash on him until he was nothing but a bloody pulp. He then looked to Drakaiser and nodded before doing his special Z move dance: a dab in each direction, swinging his katana around. The Charizard looked upon the unconscious Alakazam and shouted "DARK BLAST BURN!" as he used what looked like Blast Burn except the flames were black.

Sighing tiredly, Austin returned Drakaiser and picked up his umbreon. "You did good Luna." He comforted as he returned her as well, needing to hurry to a Pokemon center.

He looked one final time at the bloody pile of mush and the charred remains of its Pokemon. "Heh, looks like your fighting Alakazam couldn't fight it's fate."

As he was about to enter the region, a blue haired Gardevoir wearing a black dress as if it was a shiny mega evolved one emerged from the guard booth. "Did you kill my old owner?" It asked in beautiful voice.

Austin blushed and scared the back of his head "uh... yeah... sorry I just got carried away in our battle. It wasn't anything personal."

The Gardevoir shook it's head and smiled while approaching him "no. Thank you! My old trainer was awful! He saw I was a male and forced me to become a shadow Gardevoir! It isn't my fault I never found a dawn stone!" Upon seeing him cry, he hugged the Gardevoir and calmed him down "it's okay! I think you're great!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! You're free now too! Go do what you want." Austin said to him.

"Then... I would like you to be my new trainer." He said

"Sorry. I already have six Pokemon now." The gardevior deflated. "But I can be your boyfriend." He said as he tipped his Fedora to him while holding out his other hand to take. "My name is Austin, Austin Lexibug."

The Gardevoir blushed and took his hand, "I'm George Samson... I would love to date you."

Holding hands, the new couple walked in to Johto to start their grand journey.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again lol. I got so caught up in a want to make this story that I'm giving you guys the first chapter too. I wanted to give a shootout to a creator here named Hyperdragoonhx, I enjoy his love of dragons and decided to make my own oc have a charizard named Drakaiser after his oc, don't worry though Austin will still use an only dark type team thanks to that mega form being a dragon/dark type Pokemon. Here are it's stats btw:**

 **Mega Charizard Z:**

 **Dark/Dragon type**

 **Ability: Superheated (Pokemon gets a same type attack bonus from fire type attacks)**

 **New move: Black Flare (dark type, special) 100 power, 100 accuracy, 40% chance to evil burn**

 **Exclusive Z move: Dark Blast Burn (dark type, special) 200 power**

 **Hp: 78**

 **Attack: 130**

 **Defense: 111**

 **Sp. Attack: 159**

 **Sp. Defense: 115**

 **Speed: 100**

 **Total: 693**

 **I didn't get to show it off but here's the effect of my new status condition: evil burn (halves attack and special attack, and takes health the same way toxic does)**


	3. Chapter 2: The Black Rainbow

Chapter 2- The Black Rainbow

 **Hi everyone I'm back again. I decided that to promote more reviews I'll give a quick response to each one at the start of every chapter. So here goes:**

 **JorentyIII: thanks!**

 **TROPscales: aww you really don't think he's cool bro :(? I'll fix that.**

 **REDMASTEROFPOKEMON: I don't quite get what you're trying to say. All these Pokemon are in official games, and my oc mega charizard is that way because I needed it to be a mono dark team because dark is the coolest type. I'll get better as a writer as I go along for sure though!**

 **Thunderwolf7226: glad you like it! Sorry yeah that prologue is necessary but it's a bit of a backstory dump. From here on the story is just the plot.**

 **Farla: My story is neither excessively terrible or a parody. I don't want to make fun of Pokemon because I love it so this fanfic is 100% serious. Though I hear you've just been blindly hating every story on this site since you made your account (which is older than me geez)**

 **Otingocgub: wow thanks so much I'm glad you really like it. You seem like you're a great reviewer :D**

 **Okay now to start the plot!**

* * *

George Samson watched in awe as his boyfriend chucked a whole Tauros into the Lake of Rage. A red Gyarados popped out of the water to eat the live cow, but before it could the Tauros hit it with a powerful Zap Cannon, knocking it out in one hit. Tauros couldn't swim with its hooves though, so it quickly drowned.

Austin turned around and tipped his Fedora, his way of bowing after that impressive showing. The Dark-type Gardevoir applauded. "Thank you, thank you your space too kind," he said as he tipped his Fedora again.

"You seem to attract a lot of shiny Pokemon." George said as Austin sat down next to him. Austin reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny charm and a piece of paper that said "the holder of this sheet always has my method present -Junichi Masuda"

"My father gave me this, not that loser Luna killed I mean my real father."

"Who's that?" George asked, this was the first time Austin brought up the fact that he was adopted.

"I don't know, I only know those bastards I murdered weren't my parents because of these. Secretly, I've been hoping to get dad to come out and reveal himself to me when I took every badge out there."

The Gardevoir nodded, now understanding why he challenged every Gym except the Blackthorn one, which the two of them planned to challenge later.

"There's also this," he said showing him his bright roots, "those spineless bitch people weren't blond, but my real parents probably were."

"I hope you'll meet them someday."

"Me too." The two sat in silence after that, watching the Gyarados eat the now drowned Tauros that dared to attack their shiny brother. "Is it just me... or is it getting darker?" George asked his boyfriend.

Austin saw it too. He stood up and faced shadow Ho-oh as it screeched him a challenge. Austin could normally speak to Pokemon, but the shadow energy had driven the divine bird mad.

"George! Go back to town! Get my team, and my sword!"

"Okay!" Austin watched his boyfriend leave and turned back to face his opponent. Then he vanished into shadow.

After 2 seconds where he told Giratina hi, Austin reappeared behind Ho-oh and kicked the bird in the back of the head. He then crawled under the legendary bird with a shadow sneak and punched it in the stomach as he emerged.

Ho-oh was getting hurt, but the attacks were minor since dark resisted ghost. The bird flew up while Austin charged up and aura sphere, but dark resisted itself too, so it did little damage. The mighty guardian of rainbows in Johto then charged him with blue flames on its body, using the powerful move Corrupted Sacred Fire, which was just like the pure form except the target would be evil burned.

And evil burned Austin was,he felt his strength diminish and his energy leave him, but he ignored it and continued his onslaught on Ho-oh. The bird, despite each attack doing nothing, was showing clear damage due to the sheer amount of hits it took. But just when Austin was about to win, he succumbed to his evil burn and passed out, the last thing he saw was Ho-oh fly away in retreat.

* * *

"Ah! You're awake!" Austin saw Nurse Joy smiling down at him. He sat up with a groan and asked "What happened?"

"You're Pokemon are outside, the seven of them brought you in passed out."

Just as she explained this, Austin remembered his fight with Ho-oh and grew angry. He had never lost before. How dare he lose to bullshit rng! If he wasn't burned GE would have won! If the had his sword or his Pokemon that fucking bird wouldn't stand a chance! Austin's anger grew, someone had to pay for the injustice he faced. With their blood.

Austin turned to the kind nurse who took care of him and gripped her by the throat to get her to shut up. How dare she inform him he passed out from a fight he lost! She soon stopped resisting, and gave up, then after a few minutes he checked her pulse and her heart was stopped. Her life wasn't enough.

Austin went to the gym and drove his katana through every gym trainer then the old man in charge. Their lives weren't enough either so he soon drove his sword into everyone in town. When he discovered a hideout for team rocket, he continued his rampage. Having taken the lives of the evil, Austin finally felt calm and withdrew his sword. Tipping his Fedora with respect to the people who've their lives to calm him down. Austin then went to his Pokemon and withdrew all six of them, then took George into the bedroom. He had a little more frustration to release on the beautiful Gardevoir.

After that day, Austin swore never to lose again for the sake of the whole planet.

* * *

 **Exciting right! I didn't originally plan on Austin having a real dad, but the idea came right before I started writing this chapter. I won't spoil anything about it though! Except let's just say I have a big world planned with Austin in it!**

 **I figure to keep you all interested I'll share a tidbit about what goes into this story every chapter. Last fact was Drakaiser stats, so this time I'll share a fact that was scrapped when making chapter 1: Sasuke was gonna unlock hid battle bond to fight the Alakazam last time, but that fell flat because I decided I wanted Drakaiser on the team. George was gonna be the sixth member, but Gardevoir are better used as love interests anyway so I made him Austin's boyfriend instead. George is actually a shadow Gardevoir with a dark/psychic type.**

 **Here's a teaser for the next chapter!**

* * *

 _Lance walked the halls of the now empty Rocket hideout, he went there to investigate and put an end to Team Rocket's activities in Johto, but clearly someone beat him to it._

 _Lance sighed wanting to deny it was who he thought it was, but couldn't. "Johto is in trouble as long as Lexibug remains. I'll have to focus on getting him to leave before anything else." The dragon master and his Dragonite left the Rocket hideout after confirming no survivors to look for the killer._


	4. Chapter 3: The Dragon's Honor

**Hi again. Sorry if this chapter sounds weird I got distracted by REDMASTEROFPOKEMON saying the dark type wasn't cool and wrote with anger :(. This was gonna be that sasuke chapter but I decided to focus on Drakaiser out of spite to him. No review responses today also because of that jerk. Sorry notabug, but thanks for the compliment :)**

* * *

During his journeys in the Johto region, Ash, Misty, and Brock visited Cianwood City. While his friends were looking at some things, Ash spotted a mysterious figure over by the HGSS Safari zone looking at him. Ash walked up to him, noticing that the stranger was a guy with slightly long black hair and red eyes, wearing a black Fedora with a spot to place a feather accessory, a black trench coat, ripped Jinco Jeans, black converse sneakers, and carrying a black and red two-tone bag. Obviously, he was a trainer.

"We meet at last, Ash Ketchum." The trainer said.

"How do you know me?" Ash asked.

"I challenge you to battle!" the trainer demanded.

"Ok then. Here we go, Pikachu!" Ash replied as Pikachu was about to leap off his shoulder.

"I never said anything about battling your weak electric Rattata." The trainer said.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled in anger as sparks emitted from his cheeks.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Ash demanded as he glared at the trainer.

"When I said battle, I wasn't referring to a full Pokemon battle. Rather, a one on one." The trainer said. "My Charizard… vs YOURS!"

Ash pulls out a Pokeball while still eyeing the trainer.

"Charizard, I choose you!" Ash shouted as he threw the Pokeball into the air.

It opened up, and Charizard appeared in a flash of light, wearing a harness with Charizardite X embedded in the center of it.

The trainer smirked as he pulled out a Dusk Ball and threw it. It opened up, and what appeared was a shiny Charizard, and it sparkled, along with a black Charizardite X in the center.

"A shiny Charizard?" Ash said as he and his Charizard were surprised to see it.

"Meet Drakaiser, my ultimate Charizard!" the trainer said as Drakaiser glared at Ash's Charizard and roared.

"Your ultimate Charizard, huh?" Ash replied. "I have to warn you though, my Charizard is as tough as nails!"

Charizard smirked and let loose a stream of fire from his mouth into the air.

"Weak." The trainer said calmly as he and Drakaiser had unimpressed looks on their faces.

"What did you say?" Ash said, stunned, and looking annoyed at the trainer.

His Charizard started to glare at both the trainer and Drakaiser.

"All I see is a weak trainer and a poorly trained Charizard." The trainer started, "As he evolved, he started to disobey you, and even when he did learn to obey you, you couldn't train him yourself anymore. Drakaiser on the other hand is an expertly trained Charizard. He has perfect stats and I perfected his training myself. Crushing your Charizard may be easy, but I have a reason for doing so."

"And what would that be?" Ash asked.

The trainer said "I may be a very strong trainer, but I mostly follow the footsteps of someone specialized in training Charizards, and three of his defeated three champions on their own. Jaller took down Red, Zero crushed Lance, and Hydualgon smashed Diantha. However, like his other Charizards, they have been overshadowed by yours, and I'm not too happy about it. That's why I battle you: to retrieve the honor of MY TEACHER'S Charizards!"

Having had enough, Ash touched the stone embedded in his Mega Ring on his right wrist.

"Mega Evolution!" he called out as his Charizard glowed and Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard X.

"It's mega time!" the trainer called out as he held out his right hand and something looking like a Japanese sword appeared in his hand, but it had the words "Mega: at the top of the blade and "Evolution" at the bottom, and in the center of it, there was a stone that can activate Mega Evolution, except it was black. The Mega Katana lit up, and in a flash of light, Drakaiser Mega Evolved into a hiz Mega Charizard Z form.

"What is that?" Ash asked, having never seen that powerful mega before. Even his Charizard was surprised.

"Have you ever wondered why the shiny form for Charizard black?" the trainer said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ash asked.

"Black's my favorite color, but I have a theory why Charizard has it in shiny form." The trainer said. "It's something both Drakaiser and I have: the power of Darkness!"

Despite Ash not knowing anything about the powerful trainer, he starts focusing on the battle.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Ash commanded.

Charizard fires a Flamethrower at Drakaiser, but he leaps over it, high in the air, and flips as he lands directly in front of Charizard.

"Whoa!" Ash said as he and his Charizard were stunned again, having never seen another Charizard this agile before.

"Use Dragon Tail!" Ash ordered.

Charizard's tail glowed as he swings it at Drakaiser who back flips out of the way.

"Black Flare!" the trainer commanded.

Drakaiser fired a black fire blast at Charizard, hitting him and causing an explosion. As the smoke clears, Charizard lays on the ground, defeated, and changed back. It wasn't resisted to the flames because it was a dark type move.

"We did it at last, Drakaiser." the trainer said as Drakaiser changes back to normal.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

As the trainer got on Drakaiser's back, he replied "I'm Austin Lexibug, the master of Dark!" before being flown off, accomplished with avenging the honor of his Charizard's namesake.

Austin also took Misty with him, that night he and George Samson double teamed her until she couldn't use her legs for a day.

* * *

 **There isn't enough Male!trainer x Male!gardevoir x Misty so I added that bit at the end. Typed that one line with one hand. Hope you enjoyed :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Fall of a hero

**Hi everyone! I know you're probably thinking "gee Bugjesi, this chapter sure is early." And you're right! I saw REDMASTEROFPOKEMON had used Austin in his story as a villain. I never said to not steal my oc because that was a given and because it's such a cliche phrase at this point. But I don't know how to copyright claim him for STEALING MY OC. So I wrote this chapter to vent. Sorry if it isn't good I didn't think it out completely.**

* * *

It was a harrowing journey up Mt. Silver. But Austin was determined to end the offense he had been dealt. It took him everything he had to spare Ash, he was just a naive kid after all. But this... this was personal. Someone who mocked him and his Pokemon intentionally, rather than steal his thunder just by being a public figure.

The figure at the peak turned to him, a smug look on his face trying to hide his true emotions. Austin saw them though: it was fear and cowardice buried in that face. The fear of an empty shell who could only maintain relevance by bring cruel and offense, just like Donald Trump. Ever since Hyperdragoonhx 6-0d him with Jaller he had kept the spotlight on him by mocking and insulting other trainers. This time he crossed the wrong one.

"Red!" Austin shouted to the trainer, a silent growl in his voice, "I could be down in Blackthorn, earning my last badge so I could say I have every single one in the Pokemon world! But no, I'm here to have to deal with you! I've come to battle."

Red chuckied, barely hiding the quiver to his laugh, "Ha! If it isn't the fakemon trainer! Heard your Umbreon had me in her thoughts."

Austin couldn't control his next outburst: "JUST FOR YOU DARING TO INSULT LUNA LIKE THAT I'M GONNA KILL EVERY SINGLE POKEMON WITH A POKEDEX NUMBER FROM 1-151 TO SHOW YOU HOW REAL WE ARE." It was hot air, fueled by rage, but he wanted to vent at the jerk he stood before.

"Oh? Even the only real Pokemon you own?" Red asked, just begging for the katana in his kidney.

Austin looked to Drakaiser's pokeball and shook his head, he then placed it deep in his bag to not expose the dragon to the horrors the rest of his kind were going to face. He then threw a different pokeball and sent out Sasuke. The Greninja glared at the trainer in the red cap.

"Heh, not even going to bring your real Pokemon out first. You don't stand a chance." Red sent out one of his 6 Charizards.

Sasuke shadow sneaked behind red and then turned his water shuriken into a water katana. The ninja frog swung his sword from behind the dragon as it leapt, landing in front of the dragons 2 halves. Having defeated a Mon, Sasuke activated his battle bond and turned into its special form, instead of its Ash form it had a fedora though.

Reds face turned into pure terror, then rage, "HOW DARE YOU. TAKE THIS." He then sent out all 5 of his other Charizards.

Austin sent out Luna Tyranus Cobalt and Molly, each went to work on each of his dragons. Sasuke clean cut another one. Luna used Moonblast and then jumped through the fairy move to strike the dragon down with a combination fury swipes/shadow claw until it was nothing but bloody mush. Tyranus used a dragon pulse on his opponent, then drowned it with a surf. Cobalt used it's blades and cut his enemy to pieces, each strike being either a psycho cut, night slash, sacred sword, aerial ace, or leaf blade at random. Finally, Molly cut off each of her enemies wings with a stone edge before biting it's head off with a crunch.

Austin drew his katana and dashed at the amazed red, he then drove it straight through the trainer's liver. Red screamed in pain as Austin said "shoot, meant to stab one of your kidneys"

"A-aren't you gonna kill me?" Red stuttered, coughing up blood.

"No Austin answered "a quick death is too good for you. You can bleed out" he then kicked the asshole off the mountain, "unless the fall gets you first. No way you'll survive both."

Austin then walked away. Reminded he had better things to do by the dark cloud around Ecruteak city.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the base of the mountain, Red sat up. He gripped the spot where the dark sword impaled him in pain as he attempted to stand, only to find that his legs were broken by the fall. He lost everything, but he wasn't a bitch so he would bear the pain. As he attempted to drag himself to get some medical help, he saw a hand reach into his field of view.

"I got you. Come on let's get you healed up." The mystery voice told him.

"Thank you." Red forced out.

"I'm glad you're alive. He's getting stronger and I'll need someone like you to keep him from making this place any worse." The mystery person then got Red in a position to be dragged off to heal up.

* * *

 **Valentine's edit: since I'm finally over RED's mean attitude I decided to make this chapter a little more relevant. A large plot is still in the works. Spread the love everyone!**


	6. Chapter 5: Fossil Freaks

**AN: Hi everyone. I'm super busy with my new boyfriend but I'm also sad because I got all busy right after I was ready to get past Red's mean reviews. I know I should be posting a love themed story today but I gave so much of it to my bf that instead I decided to write this (it was inspired by me replaying Red version. First gen was so bad!)**

* * *

Austin Lexibug was walking through the darkened depths of Dark Cave, in the eastern parts of Johto. Most trainers would have to use Flash to navigate their way through the cave, but Austin's true home was the darkness. It reminded him of himself and the darkness that lie within his heart. And he could see in the dark anyway with his super dark sight powers.

Ahead, Austin could see the glow of a Pokémon, a Cradily, and it's trainer, forced to use Flash because they were pathetic and weak. Austin would nearly have felt pity for someone who had a weak-ass Cradily in their party, but pity was for people with compassion, an emotion which Austin had long discarded for anything that wasn't the Pokemon in his party or his lover, a male Gardevoir by the name of George Sampson .

"Yo, what do scrubs like to do with their spare time?" Austin said, by way of greeting.

Up close, Austin spotted that the trainer was actually a fossil hunter. "I've found two Pokemon fossils," he said, as if Austin would actually care about this. "You can't have them, they're both mine."

"Lol, like I care," Austin replied. "I bet they're weak. Fossil Pokemon aren't dark-type, it's only logical."

"What the fuck, fossil Pokémon are good," the fossil hunter replied.

"Like I'd listen to a scrub Cradily trainer tell me what's good or not."

"Fuck you, my Cradily is a good Pokémon." The fossil hunter was a liar or obviously not aware of the enormity of his error. It was near-certain to be the latter, since Austin didn't think anyone could be that good a liar.

"A Pokemon species wouldn't die out if it was any good," Ausin said. "And I can tell you why they died out. It's because dark-type was invented in the year 2000, which not-so-coincidentally happens to be the year I was born."

"I've had enough of you," the fossil trainer replied, angry. "Fight me."

Austin sent out his Charizard.

"You stupid fuck," the fossil hunter said, "you go on about how good dark-type is and your Pokémon is a Charizard? Do you even know what type it is?"

"It's a special Charizard. It's Dark-Dragon type."

"Oh, whatever. Cradily, use Toxic," because the fossil trainer was a stall-loving faggot.

"Charizard, use Black Flare."

Austin could feel the dark powers of his Charizard well up, and the blast knocked out the Cradily in one hit, proving how shit a Pokémon it was. The Cradily didn't have a chance to attack with it's faggot toxic attack because rocks aren't exactly known for their turn-of-speed.

"Oh, no, my Pokémon!"

"Loser," Austin said. "Maybe you'll see how powerful dark-type Pokemon can be."

Austin smashed up the fossils because he hated shitty Pokemon that weren't dark types, and then left the trainer, alone in the dark with his fainted Cradily.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Blackthorn city, convergence of dragon masters. Remember that I respond to reviews as long as you aren't REDMASTEROFPOKEMON. So share some next time. Spread the love!**


	7. Chapter 6: Confrontation

"Good job in there" George said with a bright smile as he and Austin walked out of Blackthorn City's Dragon's Den, his final badge in the entire Pokemon world until Gen 8 in his hand. It shone red with the blood of that sore loser bitch who said he had to pass a test for her to acknowledge she lost.

"It was nothing. I never got to switch out Luna during the fight." Indeed, all he did was have her spam Moonblast. As he set the badge in his case, Austin looked up to see Lance standing before the pair, an angry expression on his face.

"Lexibug!" The champion shouted as he approached the pair, "Care to explain why my Cousin, Grandfather, and all his disciples are covered in stabs and slashes!?"

"Your cousin was a cunt so I killed her and everyone associated with that shitty test she said I had to take."

Lance sighed and began to massage his forehead to prevent the impending headache he was about to face. "Is mass murder really necessary?"

"Yes," Austin said because it was the easiest question to answer for him, "whenever I get angry the lives of several people are required to calm me."

Lance sighed in frustration and then pulled a pair of handcuffs from behind his cape, "okay no more of this. Austin Lexibug by my authority as Indigo League champion you are under arrest for endangering the lives of everything on this planet."

Austin pointed to the dark clouds over Ecruteak and asked "Am I really the thing you should be trying to stop?"

"Yes," Lance said because it was the easiest question to answer for him.

"Well then," Austin partially drew his katana, "you're gonna have to make me."

Lance was a smart man, he immediately recognized he could not beat Austin, not alone. "This isn't the last you'll see of me. You will be taken into custody Lexibug!"

Austin heard Lance begin to talk on the phone as he walked away, something about joining a wolfpack, but decided he didn't care and headed south to finally confront Ho-oh.

Later that afternoon, with the sun glittering off his katana as he walked, Austin saw a strange purple ripple emerge from the space in front of him. It opened up, and out emerged another Austin. This Austin, though had a beard six shadowy limbs emerging from his back. Besides him was a Celebi, except the Celebi was black and had a menacing purple aura.

"That's pretty fucking cool," Austin said, "but who are you."

"I'm you, but older," Future Austin said. "Take this katana. I don't need to carry a weapon anymore, since my body is a lethal weapon itself." Super-awesome Future Austin tossed super-cool current Austin his katana, so Austin was carrying two katanas.

Austin considered this for a moment. He was unstoppable with one katana, but now he would be twice as unstoppable with two. And he'd become so powerful in the future that wielding a katana was a waste of his time? He rather enjoyed knowing the future was so freaking awesome.

"Okay, what's the deal with that Celebi?"

"It's a special version of Celebi. It's a Mega Shadow Celebi, and it's dark and psychic type. It can still travel through time like a normal Celebi though."

"Cool. I suppose you've got shit to sort out?"

"Yeah, I'm hoping to kill our adopted parents before us when we were ten does. After that I'll work out what I'm doing next."

"Fucking sick," Austin replies.

"One more thing," Future Austin said. He walked up to Austin, pulled him towards himself, and kissed him.

It was a sublime moment. Austin had experienced the thrill of many partners before, but there was no one that had truly understood Austin and his desires and the darkness inside him except Austin himself.

He could feel Future Austin's shadow hands caress his body, removing his shirt, venturing downwards and inwards. They forgot everything, even the uncaring Celebi and the furiously blushing George right next to them. They might both have had plans to make, but that could wait until they had both experienced this entwined ecstasy together.

After they were both done, Future Austin left with Mega Shadow Celebi, going through another purple space ripple, and Austin himself sat there, attempting to wake up George after he passed out from too many nosebleeds.

* * *

 **Well it's a good thing my boyfriend gave me a lot of cool ideas because it's certainly not the reviews that have motivated me to continue this story. Remember I'll respond to any I get as long as you aren't REDMASTEROFPOKEMON. Next time: A rival appears! Has Austin met a true equal?**


	8. Chapter 7: Awakening

**Hey everyone! So I have a big fight planned for the rival battle and it's going to take me a while to have it released, but I didn't want to upset you guys so here's a quick chapter I made to continue building up to Austin's larger encounters later. Stress from life was released here so sorry if it's a little more violent than usual life sucks. As for reviews...**

 **Defnotbugman: Thanks! Support like yours keeps me motivated when things aren't stressful in real life.**

* * *

It was late night. Austin did not know or care what time it was, just that something was approaching the spot he made to camp in. After quickly checking to see George sound asleep. Austin grabbed his 2 swords and his hat and walked into a different clearing. It was then that the sound of someone clearing their throat drew his attention.

Austin Lexibug could see three trainers ahead of him – Alder, Blue, and Cynthia. He turned behind him, and could see Diantha, Steven, and Iris. None of them looked happy to see him.

A squall of wind popped up, ruffling everyone's clothes and breaking the silence of their standoff. Alder's loose clothes clung to him, Cynthia's long, blonde hair lifted in the wind. As quickly as the squall of wind had come, though, it died, leaving Austin surrounded by six trainers on a lonely cliff-side road, far from civilization.

"Austin Lexibug!" Alder shouted. "Your days of wanton murder and destruction are over!"

"You're all shitstains to me. If you've only got six people to try and beat me, you're going to lose."

"I think you're rather confused, Austin," Steven responded. "You don't expect us to fight fair against a mass murderer, do you? This isn't going to be a fair battle."

They all sent out six Pokemon each. Thirty-six Pokemon. All of them facing Austin.

Austin sent out his six Pokemon. He was better than them, faster and smarter and stronger and more handsome, but not even he was going to be able to withstand such an onslaught. Enough hyenas can even take down a lion.

There was no strategy that even Austin himself could devise to beat what came next. Flamethrowers, ice beams, scalds and hyper beams from every direction and every Pokemon standing against him.

Austin raised his arms up, while holding his two katanas, to shield his eyes.

When the searing light had finally died down, Austin lowered his arms to see the devastation around him. All of his Pokemon, collapsed. In no condition to fight, only a few of the Champion's lost one of their own. The rock beneath their feet had become molten and warped and had recooled in an instant.

"Do you surrender?" Blue asked.

Austin began to charge at Blue with a scream.

Blue looked at his Raichu and nodded. A giant lance of lightning jumped from the Raichu, speared straight through Austin. Austin hit the ground backward, tumbled three times, stopped clumsily. He stood up again, shakily, ignoring the blood dripping from between his lips.

"I thought six trainers would be harder than this," Austin said between labored breaths, with a cockiness he did not feel.

Blue nodded at his Raichu again, and a second lance of lightning hit Austin. He stood his ground even as the thunder blast coursed through him.

Austin could feel the dark rage swell inside him. Who were these people to tell him what to do? Hurt his Pokemon? He was Austin Lexibug! There was no-one better than him. Everyone else was mere cattle to provide him with any temporary and diverting amusement he saw fit.

Suddenly, Austin could feel his vision darken, feel his body change and warp in ways he could not understand, but felt so, so right. He could feel himself gain four more upper appendages. Not arms, arms had more utility, these were pointed spears instead. And that was what Austin wanted, in the darkest pit of his dark heart - hands perfectly shaped into killing weapons. He lost his legs, but Austin did not need them now.

He looked at Blue through purple-hazed vision, and suddenly, he was right in front of Blue without having to move through any of the space between them. Austin had twisted space to move that distance in less than an instant. His swords were on the ground where had had been before. He didn't need swords anymore, he had six spear-hands instead. One of his red-tipped spear-arms, dark as night, ran straight through Blue and pulled out a bloody and pumping heart. As Austin moved his appendage, looking at the heart at the end, the heart fell to the ground with a soft plop. In the background of Austin's vision, Blue collapsed to the ground, dead.

The result of this was panic. Some of the other trainers fled, but Austin could feel himself twist pockets of the dimension they were in around, those pockets being inside those who wished Austin harm. Some trainers and their Pokemon tried to attack Austin, but Austin teleported around the field, slicing and spearing his opponents, the black pits of rage mixed with primal animal instinct. Six Pokemon trainers and their Pokemon had not been enough to quell Austin or his rage.

Austin turned to see Cynthia, the last living being in the clearing besides Austin himself. Austin could feel deep, lustful hunger and he felt his body twist back to it's normal self, his impressive, naked body exposed to the wind. He collapsed on the ground, took a deep breath, and walked up to Cynthia.

The scene around him and Cynthia was of utter devastation. The ground was twisted molten rock, with pieces of Pokemon strewn about like brightly-coloured meat confetti. Even the air was still, as if even it would not dare to intrude upon Austin or Cynthia.

Cynthia stood in front of Austin, unafraid, keenly gazing at him as he walked to her. When he was right in front of her, she leant forward and kissed Austin, wrapped her arms around him, pulled him closer. He could feel the artificial strawberry of her lip balm on his lips, felt himself stir and rise to this occasion.

Cynthia looked for a good spot on the ground, chose to rest her head on the back of her prone Garchomp's body.

And we're going to leave them there.

* * *

Lance stared down at the scene from his Dragonite, careful to not make any noise while flying. He hoped 6 of the best trainers in the world could help but he was sure that they were far too few to stop that monster. He flew away as Cynthia's pleasured moans got louder. Traitorous woman, who the hell gets turned on by the man who killed your closest partners?

He ignored his thoughts in favor of giving the report. The person on the other end immediately could tell, starting the call with a "How did it go?"

"Six champions used all six of their Pokemon, only one survivor who decided to sleep with him instead of fight or flee."

The audible sigh was not unexpected, "Alright report back to the alpha at our wolfpack hq, he's gonna need to know this. I advise you join Red in training under him if you want to stop him."

"Understood," Lance said curtly, "and you?'

"I'm out recruiting. We need all the help we can get to stop that damned ma-thing." Both men knew better than to think Austin Lexibug was human at this point.

"Good luck" Lance said. After a thanks from the other end he hung up and flew off into the distance.

* * *

 **So many mysteries! What is the power Austin awoke? Who is the person Lance was talking to? Who is the alpha? You'll find out soon! Okay for real next time Austin will meet his rival. Be sure to review!**


	9. Chapter 8: Rivalry Arrives

**Wow! I had enough free time today to make this early! I want to spend more time with my boyfriend but he's sick! Oh well, here are reviews.**

 **TROPscales: Thanks bro**

 **THIS IS GR8: THANKS TO YOU TOO!**

 **THEREALTROP: Don't impersonate my friend you jerk!**

* * *

Austin and George were finally in Ecruteak. This was it, time to fulfil his promise to Giratina. It should have been, at least, but that thought came before a Noctowl collided with his face.

"Oh! sorry about that!" A pleasant voice shouted to the pair. Austin would normally have killed the bird by now, but the sight of the teenage boy with long blue hair tied into a braid made him stop immediately. There was no way of describing him. Pretty? Handsome? Beautiful? No adjective seemed to fit. He was attractive in a way that was indescribable. He wore a simple black tank top over a pair of equally simple cargo shorts, they did a good job to show his lean muscle build. Austin looked into his eyes, which were a pair of red much brighter than his own crimson ones.

"It's Aneris, Aneris Ouroboros," The young man said, his Noctowl returned to a Pokeball and his hand held out for a shake, "I'm a Dragon-Type trainer."

"Austin Lexibug." Austin nervously shook hands with the shorter young man, his hands looked fragile but his grip was firmer than men twice his size in pure muscle.

"THE Austin Lexibug!" His eyes seemed to sparkle a bit, making Austin blush and turn his head to the side. The sight of a glare from George made him regain a proper state of mind. "I hear you have every badge in the world! Can I please battle you?"

"Sure." Austin shrugged, he would probably go easy on him, but not lose. Austin never lost.

Aneris sent out a Kommo-O while Austin sent out Molly. As the battle began, Aneris' face suddenly changed. His smile didn't disappear but his eyes seemed to have a strange shine to them that made him look less starstruck and more evil.

"Close Combat, bring her to me!" He shouted, his arms suddenly blue and on fire. The Kommo-O responded by leaping over Molly and delivering aa rapid set of punches from behind, he final one sending her flying at the dragon's trainer. He held out his and she impacted without causing him to even step back. She was fainted when the dust settled.

Austin stood there shocked as George ran over to the Tyranitar. "She isn't breathing! Oh Arceus! Austin I'm taking her to a Pokemon center!" and he did just that, leaving the two trainers and one dragon alone in the middle of Ecruteak.

"Wow! Who would have thought the best trainer in the world would freeze up like that! If I can kill one of your Pokemon then clearly everyone is a total pushover to pushovers like you." Aneris said to mock Austin, a bemused smile across his face. He was provoking the dark-type trainer, which nobody did and lived to tell of.

"SHUT UP!" Austin shouted, shock turning into anger. His patience for the blue-haired boy wearing thin.

Aneris' smug smirk made it obvious he had no intention of doing so, "… or else?"

Austin didn't need to vocalize his answer, instead opting to give it in the form of pressing one of his drawn blades into the smug trainer's neck. Aneris didn't react to the quick speed at which Austin closed the distance between them, though when Austin pressed the blade a bit deeper into his throat his red eyes suddenly seemed to take an evil glint in them.

As he returned his Kommo-O to its Pokeball, Aneris broke the moment of silence by saying "I see…" Austin gave him a second to agree to the order or die, a mercy rarely granted to those who dared make Austin Lexibug feel any sort of extreme emotion.

Austin ignored the sound of a fire lighting, not wanting to break eye contact with Aneris.

"Your plan was to threaten me," Aneris continued to speak as he used his arm covered in a blue flame to deflect the blade, "with a good time!"

Austin drew his other blade and made slash after slash, only for the blue haired young man to deflect them with his arms, neither even showing signs of being wounded. Aneris finally stopped playing defense and made a move to punch Austin in the face, the fedora wearing swordsman had amazing reflexes, but the speed at which his opponent threw the punch was so fast Austin barely dodged having his perfect face bruised.

Austin put his everything into the next strike, attempting to bring both blades through each of Aneris' red eyes. Aneris seemed to laugh at the amateur nature of the strike and blocked with his arms. The block did not faze Austin, instead making him try to push against the shorter guy in order to break through his defenses. Aneris seemed to catch on to this quickly, and used Austin's forward push to catch him off guard by jumping up. Austin fell forward and had his stomach encounter the force of a kick from both of Aneris' legs. Aneris used his arms to push against the ground and jump back to his feet.

"Heh," Austin said as he coughed up a bit of blood, it was an intense kick, "Never faced an opponent to survive more than one strike, better take this fight more seriously." With that, Austin slid his trench coat off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground, it clicking from the impact of his Pokeballs to the ground. He did the same for one of his two belts, removing two of his sheathes from his sides. The dark-haired trainer then took a runner's stance with his swords still in hand.

Aneris watched the display, amused with the little show of his opponent. His satisfied smirk was quickly wiped off his face by Austin moving much faster than before. Aneris made several attempts to deflect, but his unprotected sides started to show slices through his tank and shallow cuts on his stomach. Aneris leapt back to take on a more guarded stance. Austin would not grant him such an opening, rushing in on his opponent once again. The impact from the flat of Austin's blades launched Aneris a bit into the air, letting the blue-haired boy drive his shoe into Austin's face.

Aneris took in a few deep breaths, clearly worn having to weather the dark type trainer's strikes. Finally, able to take on a sure stance, his flaming arms out to protect the rest of him. Austin stepped into the shade of a nearby tree and vanished intending to shadow sneak closer. A poor man just passing through was drawn into the fight by Aneris gripping him to use as a human shield, a brief flash of white appearing before being absorbed into the blue flames. Austin emerged from his shadow with a night slash ready only for it to cut through the now dead man. Austin used Shadow Force to teleport into and out of Aneris' guard, only for his sword strikes to cleave through lifeless husk after lifeless husk. After several human shields were thrown to the ground, Aneris instead met Austin's strike by grabbing his face.

The two of them stood there for a solid minute before Aneris broke the silence, "I normally consume people's souls by touching them with these arms… this is a bit awkward…"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" A voice screamed. It was the gym leader of the city: Morty. "Austin Lexibug your continued rampaging must stop this instant! Can you not see how awful Ho-oh has become since shortly before your first reported sighting in this region! As the gym leader of Ecruteak city I place you and your accomplice under ar-"

The gym leader looked down to see Austin's mega-stone blade straight through his chest. "Idiot," Austin said as he sliced upward, splitting the top of his body clean in half, "You're the first person I killed… today."

Briefly, the ghost gym leader's spirit appeared to the boys, it made a move to say something but was cut off by Aneris' blue flames absorbing the spectre.

"Geez, that guy was a buzzkill," The blood-soaked soul eater said as he burned out his arms.

"Oh well, I had fun while it lasted." He said as he approached the swordsman. He drew his face close to Austin's ear, the breath grazing it caused Austin's spine to betray him with a slight tingle. "I look forward to our rematch, Austin Lexibug." After saying this, he walked away, leaving Austin to stand there in the center of the pile of body parts.

* * *

 **Oh no! Austin is gonna want revenge for Molly! Don't worry for those who are about being down to 5. I foreshadowed the new 6th party member already and they'll join soon! Have a good day!**


	10. Chapter 9: Traitorous thoughts

**AN: Hey all, the bug god lives. Sorry, been busy in life with my boyfriend and school. I admit I forced this out to prove I'm still alive. I'd hate for this to be one of those stories that just get abandoned, so I'll keep on writing this. In other news I also finally bought a copy of fire emblem fates. People said it was really good and it is. I married niles in my conquest playthrough and Kagerou in birthright, which I'm still on. Didn't play revelation yet though… thinking of a fanfic based on it but still in the idea stage.**

* * *

Austin Lexibug stopped and gazed into space.

Oh no.

It was happening; He couldn't help thinking about Aneris again. He tried not to. Desperate to avoid the thoughts that could not be, no, - would not be- held back.

But like dozens of unstoppable chimeras they came creeping forward till they filled His brain;

Aneris's smile shined like a flame, as impressive as a massacre, it filled the city and Austin Lexibug was helplessly but willingly absorbed into him.

Aneris's eyes were like boulders. If you rolled them they would go quite far.

Aneris's legs were like a field. Smooth and short.

Aneris's body was like a cat's. Lithe and impossible to ignore.

How could Austin not be helpless in the face of that? He wanted to kill Aneris so much, and maybe, just maybe kiss Him one day before that.

Austin snapped out of it. But the thoughts of Aneris would be back. Would He be able to resist next time?

He turned to the sleeping form of George. In all of this. In all of this mess. They had each other, even if each other was the only ones that knew.

George turned away at that moment - Time jumped back to normal as Austin was no longer transfixed by thoughts of Aneris.

Fortunately, no one else had noticed.

Austin remembered the abuse he suffered as a child.

His parents never loved him, Austin Lexibug knew. Always telling him off for anything he did.

And that would continue until one day, Austin's parents were killed by him and Luna. He never would regret that decision, but he often wondered what his blood parents were like to leave him with those cruel people. Those thoughts consumed him as he went to sleep…

* * *

Austin gazed at Aneris.

It was impossible to resist this time. Like a horse Austin was pulled towards Aneris. It was a like patrolling in a war. It was a like a throwing knifes piercing through His heart. It was a like magnets.

There was No resisting. No mercy. No longer anything else mattered.

Aneris looked shocked and then...and then...not shocked. He had known all along.

Of course. How could Austin have been so stupid? Those long looks at each other, the times they gazed at the stars together, the candle lit dinners. The tender hugs...

It wasn't just friendship. It never was. It was more and Aneris had known all along.

"I knew" Aneris said.

"oh" Austin Lexibug said, realizing all this for the first time.

But there was more...Aneris wasn't pulling away. He was pushing tighter. Holding Austin like a wild ferret.

At some point their clothes came off.

They got ripped in the process of their consummation of their lust.

He didn't care. This is what He had needed for so long. too long. Centuries. maybe more.

But this was now.

Austin and an equal together at last!

They cuddled like lovers and just kissed...

They cuddled a lot and then held hands.

Afterwards they looked at each other as if for the first time and had a cigarette.

But they knew they must leave.

They didn't want anyone to see.

Their forbidden love must remain hidden for now. Perhaps forever.

Austin Lexibug took one last look at Aneris.

"Goodbye my snuggly one"

"Love you too, my one and only Austin Lexibug."

And then they faded.

* * *

Austin woke up, it was still dark out. He looked up to the night sky, where that motherfucker Arceus had to be laughing at him from.

He turned to his swords. He wanted to swing them, and he wanted to swing them at something. Preferably that something a someone. He buried his thoughts with memories of Molly. She died because of that jerk. He needed to get it all together.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry if this feels like filler, I wanted some space before the plot moved along again. Hopefully I'll make a better update soon!**

 _Next time: Enemies have gathered, will Austin be able to fight Ho-oh or will they succeed in distracting him from his quest? Who are Austin's blood parents and what cool abilities could he inherit from them? (Wait you won't find that last part out)_


	11. Chapter 10: Don't meet your heroes

Chapter 10- Don't meet your heroes

 **Sorry this always takes so long, schoolwork and needed inspiration.**

* * *

"Drakaiser is MY Charizard. Respect or not you have no right to steal my name idea. No Charizard is worthy of that name except mine!"

Austin was in shock. He finally got to meet Hyperdragoonhx, the legendary dragon master, and this is what he'd been told. Austin was soon filled with a new emotion that he turned to when he couldn't think: rage.

"No right you say... fine then. I'll prove my Charizard is worthy by having it kill yours."

Both trainers made way for a battle, and with dragons out it had begun.

The green Mega Charizard X with the dragon breastplate made a slash at the Mega Charizard Z, but Z dodged and breathed a dark fire blast at his opponent.

Austin tapped a stone on his sword and did a Z move dance to prepare Dark Blast Burn, but the power armored Charizard moved while the dance was being performed to use it's ultimate attack: Vorescales.

Drakaiser ate his faker whole, his stomach bulging. From inside said stomach, various bumps appeared and disappeared to show that the imposter was swallowed alive. From across the battlefield, HyperDragoonHx's eyes glazed over in lust.

Austin meanwhile, was delved further into his rage. First Molly, then Drakaiser. Aneris was one thing, but the trainer who ordered the dragon's death was his hero, his inspiration, his beacon.

This wasn't the only one, N died a martyr against someone people saw as a greater hero, but then his cause turned out to be Ghetsis' scheme for ruling the world. Red slandered Austin's name for relevance. Lance ran off like a coward as the other champions were slaughtered against Austin's swords. Heroes were becoming less heroic day by day.

It was time heroes were put in the grave.

Austin drew both his swords and cut the Charizard into fourths in an X pattern. Body parts from both Drakaisers scattered. Austin didn't cry over his own: that dragon always represented his respect for his idol.

The draconic Chaos Energy Biometal Bit-Beast backed away in fear, the Fedora-clad opponent approaching looked like the Grim Reaper itself. Soon, it's body parts were scattered as well. The sword which held the Darkinium Mega Stone inside it broke slicing through such a being, but the sword gifted by his future self stayed strong.

Austin sheathed his remaining sword., then buried all that he lost that day in one lone grave, carving a headstone into the boulder. The marking read: "Here lies my sense of good, I now accept that I am the villain."

George Samson ran out to him. The Gardevoir kissed Austin, but the trainer felt nothing. He needed to accept something else.

"George."

The shadow Gatdevoir looked him in the eyes. Austin continued: "I tried to deny it, but I am nothing but that darkness corrupting Ho-oh."

He looked up to the cloud above the Bell Tower. He was going to fight and free Shadow Ho-oh for Giratina, but not today.

"I denied that I loved Aneris because he was evil, I had to control my own, and often failed, but he never pretended to be good. That's why I fell for him and stopped loving you. I accept my evil now, so you are of no use to me as a lover."

Before the Gardevoir could question the trainer, Austin pulled out a dusk ball and captured the dark type male gardevoir, then pocketed the ball. He now has five Pokemon, his future self had a dark celebi Austin needed to catch.

But first, it was time to pay Giratina a visit.

Austin raised his sword and used Shadow Force so he could talk to dear old dad.

* * *

 **PLOT TWIST!**

 **This was inspired partly by Hyperdragoon rejecting me like the world rejects Austin. Life sucks, my bf broke up with me, school ID getting harder, and I almost betrayed this story when this is only the half-way point. We still have a league of Villains, Aneris, Ho-oh, and so many more. I want to cover this next arc first though.**

 **Next chapter: Austin talks to his true parents and claims his Birthright.**


	12. Cancellation Notice

I was planning to delete this but was talked out of doing so, so instead I'll just say why this is canned, share what could have been if I stuck to this, and then mark this as "complete" because it technically is.

WHY THIS IS DEAD: This was a shitpost making fun of edgy mary sues/gary stus and furries. That much was pretty easy to figure out. Cancelling because it isn't funny to me or anyone around me anymore, even though we actually got Hyperdragoonhx senpai to notice me. I lost interest back in March but tried to keep it alive despite my update frequency crashing. Oh well. I suppose if anyone wants to take up the story of Austin and Aneris then this fic is up for adoption (just dm me) but I'm not holding my breath anyone will.

WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN: Cynthia was Austin's mother, Giratina was Austin's father. He would have killed both and became king of the distortion world. Then Arceus would challenge him and he'd become god. Then he'd become self aware and crawl out of the fic to kill "me", realize that it isn't the actual author just an avatar, and become a pawn tirelessly chasing his true love Aneris across the multiverse to fanfics of other works. Ho-oh would probably have been fought somewhere along the way.

Also, my author bio will stay that way but obviously it's about as much of a joke as this story was. See you all when I get another idea for a future deleted fic next year.


End file.
